User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 1: My Team Is Pretty Insane
Chris: *chilling at a spa* Ah...time off to make this body even more amazing. Worker: *hands Chris bills* Have a great day! Chris: *looks at bills and gasps* ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS? Worker: Um, yes, you have ordered every treatment we have..3 times.. Chris: Look, I'll give you the money in say..two months, I promise. Worker: Whatever, I'll probably quit this job in a few days anyways. I hate my life. Chris: *thinking* I got a lot of money doing that Total Drama show..we are back on! :) (Chris is standing on the dock as a crappy boat is heading towards the dock) Chris: Welcome, friends, to another season of Total Drama! We are in the refixed island that flooded a few years ago. We are back with a fresh batch of teens and boy..*laughs* Its gonna be a doozy...Say hello to...Megan! Troy! Deena! Willis! Lilac! Lilac: *walking out* Hi everyone.. Willis: Hey ya'll..glad to be- Troy: *shoves everyone* Out of my way. It's time for the real star. Megan: Actually, I drew several photos of stars, and none of which match your current behavior nor your looks Troy: Whatever. Deena: You all are losers and watch me win this. Willis: Losers? Nobody's a loser except you if you think that. Deena: Shut up.. Lilac: ... Lilac: Confessional: Everyone here is so..dramatic. I have to learn to fit in with them without going over the top..*sigh* Chris: Entran! Demika! Brent! Hayley! Dean! Hayley: *walks out boat doing makeup, only to have it messed up as she is bumped by Brent* Brent: Wow...this is so cool...I have always been dreaming of going to this island...just being chill and riding the waves... Demika: This place looks like ghetto trash. Chris: *mumbles quietly* Look who's talking. Entran: I'm assuming this island has little vegetation. Dean: *looks around* Confessional: Strategically, I'm looking at everyone, and I'm already seeing their weaknesses.. Chris: Blanca, Mariah, Devon, Tyrone, and Andres! Andres: *walks onto dock* Anyone want a tamale?! Tyrone: Fried chicken flavored? Andres: That sounds kind of gross...no offense. Tyrone: You're gross too, you filthy Mexican. Blanca: I only eat with my vodka as my drink. Chris: Sadly Blanca, the "producers" want a no alcohol rule. Blanca: Boo. Mariah: Hi!!! Devon: *flirting with Mariah* Well, hi to you! Mariah: *looks at Devon, confused* Devon: *sees her confused face and sighs* Dang it, I can't even get a girl Chris: And our final three...Smith! Aaliyah! LaMora! Aaliyah: This is different from Tenessee... LaMora: Confessional: I'm looking around and this place looks like nothing. I have been through some stuff but I'm ready to go go go Smith: *smoking* Andres: *runs up to Smith* Dude, gimme some. Smith: 20 bucks yo. Andres: *pays* Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Safari! I notice some of you looked puzzle at the island, thinking it was odd. Well it has been remodeled to a safari island! Entran: That kills science and geography but okay... Chris: Whatever. Well you will be spending you entire game HERE. With these high temperatures, dangerous wildlife, and little food! However, first we need to get you all in teams. Demika: Confessional: I'm hoping on my team there's a bunch of minorities that can team up and conquer the game. :) Troy: Confessional: I know how to play this game. Don't you dare question me viewers. I have my ways and I always get them. Lilac: Confessional: I did see a few sane people. Key word. FEW! I just hope I get out with them. Willis: As a country boy myself, I'm glad we are living in an environment with basically nothing. I'm used to it. What you see is what you get, is what my grandpa used to tell me. Chris: First team... Chris: Lilac...Tyrone..Mariah Chris: Devon..Brent..and..Demika. You six are the Legendary Lions! Lilac: What makes lions so legendary? Devon: Lion King Bruh Lilac: ...Bruh? Demika: They ain't as legendary as Obama. Lilac: Confessional: My team seems pretty insane..I'm worried.. Chris: Up next..Megan..Andres Chris: Aaliyah..Entran..Smith Chris: ...and Deena! You are the Graceful Giraffes! Aaliyah: Pretty! Megan: *draws a Giraffe* Deena: Confessional: This team is so sucky..you got those weak skinny girls...those two crack dudes..and the geek..*facepalms* Chris: So that means; Hayley, Blanca, Troy, LaMora, Dean, and Willis..you are the Zesty Zebras! Hayley: I do not look like a zebra! Troy: You kind of do.. Hayley: Shut up! Blanca: Go Zebras! Ow, Hangover! Chris: Your challenge is to build the best shelter using whatever you can find around here...and it's the safari..there's barely anything..so good luck! You have an hour! (Zebras) Troy: Okay, losers, let me take the lead. Willis: A good functioning team requires TEAM WORK. Dean: He's right.. Troy: We are having a teamwork, we just need someone to lead the teamwork. Blanca: That's good logic to be honest... Hayley: No it isn't.. LaMora: *rolls eyes* Hayley, Blanca, go find whatever you can, don't go too far or you'll get lost. I'll stay here with the guys waiting for you two so we can begin building, clear? Troy: *groans and whispers to self* My idea was better but let's go with the bossy girl who will get herself in trouble *smiles* Hayley and Blanca: *walks off, looking for things* (Lions) Tyrone: I am a black man and I will shoot you all. Demika: Black people are so amazing. Lilac: Enough with the racial stereotypes, let's get a plan ready and work it from there. Mariah: I found some bamboo and I think it can help.. Devon: It will :) Mariah: *whispers to Lilac* He has problems Lilac: *whispers back* I know...everyone does. (Giraffes) Andres: I will cook the shelter! Entran: *facepalms* Okay. Megan, draw a basic sketch aka a blue print for the shelter. We will look for whatever to find and orchestrate the shelter, okay? Megan: Got it. *quickly draws* Aaliyah: *walking, looking for stuff, and sees a pond of water* Wow..hydration! *drinks some* Deena: *sees Aaliyah* So, what are you doing? Aaliyah: I'm gathering some water to bring back to the team so we can have energy. Deena: Stop wasting YOUR energy. They were just trash talking you. Aaliyah: They were? Deena: I think, as payback, we hide this water from them. Aaliyah: But that's cruel and they might dehydrate! Deena: Exactly. They will grow weak and we will be seen as challenge powerhouses... Aaliyah: ... (Zebras) Blanca: And then after the hangover my friend accidentally got falsely accused and arrested.. Hayley: Wow..grabs some branches* Jail is only for ugly people Troy: *building shelter with Willis, Dean, and LaMora* Those two...they're close...really close. LaMora: How do you know? Dean: *putting roof* Well, I have noticed them bonding a lot.. Willis: We need to do something but for now, we'll get back to it because we need to finish this shelter. LaMora: I completely agree. Dean: We seem to be near completion *tying shelter together* (Lions) Devon: *talking with Tyrone* Do you think any of the girls like me? Tyrone: Not really, pretty sure they hate you. Devon: *sigh* Confessional: People hating me isn't good for my game.. Tyrone: I mean, they are creeped out by you... Devon: Oh.. Tyrone: It's alright you can borrow a white girl I met at a club Devon: I'm good.. Brent: I think we're done guys. Mariah: Yay! (Giraffes) Smith: Lil Smith Smith is almost done yo!! Megan: What is the meaning of yo? Entran: It basically means hi. Megan: Why can't people say hi? Deena: It's a slang, idiot. Entran: Hey, we don't need that negativity here. Deena: Shut up. Nobody even likes you. Entran: Well then..*finishes hammering* I just built you a shelter and you repay me with this Deena: Whatever. (Everyone is gathering in a specific area) Chris: Okay..after judging your shelters..it seems the Legendary Lions had a very unstable shelter, therefore going home. Lilac: *looks at Devon* It was your job to make it stable.. Devon: SHOOT! Confessional: I was so focused on my reputation as a player that I failed in the challenge! Ugh, I'm doomed!! Devon: *talks with Tyrone and Brent* I need you guys to vote Mariah..she's a weak link...I promise to do better next time...just take out this weak link, please. Lilac: *sitting with Demika and Mariah* Who's it going to be..? Mariah: Obviously Devon. Do you see any reason TO keep him? Demika: Well, he does seem to put a bigger target, keeping us safe.. Lilac: That's not the point.. (Later) Demika: *talking with Brent* They want Devon gone. Brent: The guys want Mariah.. Demika: Well who are we going to vote? (Elimination Ceremony) Chris: If you don't receive a marshmallow..you will have to leave immediately and be eliminated, without coming back. Without further ado, safe are Brent, Tyrone, and Lilac! *throws marshmallows* Tyrone: I prefer black, burnt marshmallows. Chris: Demika, you are also safe. Okay, Mariah..you haven't been proving yourself physically and is the smallest girl in this game..Devon..you have creeped out your fellow teammates and caused the challenge today...final marshmallow goes to.. Chris: Mariah! *throws her marshmallow* Tyrone: Wow..whites these days. Demika: But I'm black Devon: *sighs and stands up* See ya guys.. (Devon is seen walking into a bus) Devon: Bye.. (Preview for next episode begins) Deena begins getting feisty Deena: Literally, every time you talk, I wanna punch something. You are a stupid, annoying, delusional, jerk! The Zebra Alliance are focusing on their targets Willis: This is what needs to happen. And Tyrone is out for revenge Tyrone: Nobody makes a black man angry.. VOTES Devon: Brent Demika Lilac Mariah Mariah: Devon Tyrone Category:Blog posts